Window Dressing
by Demetra83
Summary: OS / Translation of my own story. Sam is upset and Jack must find why... Ship S/J


Disclamer : The characters belong to the Stargate franchise and MGM.

_Special thanks to my Irish girls, for love and support ! A really Special Thanks to my beta reader for English version Agrainne24 ;)_

* * *

**Window Dressing**

_"I said no, Daniel"_, Colonel Samantha Carter impatiently said to her friend.

_"But Sam, you must make an effort. We're here to further our friendship and to learn their culture. These people are quite poor and they honor us with a banquet."_ Daniel pleaded.

Teal'c sat at the table waiting for his meal, watching his friends talking in silence.

_"Have you not heard a word I've said, Daniel?! I said no!"_

_"Sam, we have to abide by their customs and respect their traditions…"_

_"Daniel, this is an exchange, right?"_ Sam asked while Daniel nodded._ "So we have to respect their culture but they will not respect ours? They want to dress me against my will, how is that a fair exchange?!"_

Daniel didn't answer immediately knowing Sam had a point.

_"I'm going to see the chief of the tribe and see what I can do for you…"_ Daniel sighed. He returned a few minutes later; knowing the answer would not please Sam.

_"Uh Sam…the chief – he does not want…"_ Daniel told his friend nervously.

_"Very well, Daniel. I'm going back to the SGC, I'm tired!"_ Sam said harshly.

_"Sam, we have to sign a treaty with them, if you leave…what do I do?"_

_"You'll have to handle it without me! You wear that damn dress if it pleases them. I'm going to report to General O'Neill but the evening's festivities will go on without me."_ Sam marched out of the tent in a temper.

The Stargate was activated at the SGC and Harriman clarified for General O'Neill that he had received SG1's code.

_"Already?"_ Jack asked, worried.

He went down to the gate room to welcome his friends but only Sam walk through the wormhole with a determined walked and her face bore all the signs that she was not happy.

_"Carter, is there a problem?"_ Jack called out as he ran towards her.

_"No, sir,"_ she replied in a hard tone.

_"Caaaaarter, where are Daniel and Teal'c?"_ Jack asked worriedly.

_"They are celebrating with our new friends. I decided to go home."_

Jack frowned and watched her closely. Sam felt compelled to explain. The man had a gift for making her tell him everything even things she wanted to keep hidden.

_"We were in a backwards world with a tribe who did like that I wore BDU's and expected me to wear a dress, Sir!"_

_"You left a tribe that was honoring you, following an alliance between our two worlds, all because of a dress?"_

_"Would you abide by the rules of their culture even when it goes against yours, sir?"_

_"I know that in the past I haven't been keen but in the interest of diplomatic relations with these people then yes, Carter I would. I know you pretty well so I know that sometimes these kinds of missions are a test for you, but Carter, if the treaty is broken, I'm in trouble!"_

_"But nobody prevents you from joining the feast or from sitting with Daniel and Teal'c. Why don't you wear the damn dress?! Oh and ask if they have Teal'c's size while you're at it; the three of you will look great!"_

Jack grabbed Sam's arm to lead her to the briefing room so he could yell at his second behind closed doors.

Once they were alone Jack asked Sam what the real problem was, this anger was not like the Sam he knew, something else had to be bothering her.

_"General, I'm tired of being the laughing stock of the base every time we encounter a race that has differing views on how to treat women; I must always dress to suit their culture. Then there are the times I've almost been raped, disembowelled or butchered because I am a woman. There would even be a blog all about my misadventures, I'm sure, if our missions were not classified! I've had enough!"_

Sam stood there feeling a lump form in her throat. She would not break down in front of the general!

_"Sam,"_ Jack said softly as he approached the woman _"You are not the laughing stock of the SGC! Everyone here respects you!"_

_"Yes, but I have to work twice as hard to prove that I've a brain and that I'm not just here for show on SG-1! Shit, I'm the leader now!"_

Jack took her into his arms to comfort her as he said, _"Yes, you are the leader and you did well. Next treaty I promise I'll go. That'll kill their desire to want to give a dress to a member of our team, although I'm sure I'd look amazing in a low-cut dress!"_ Jack was rewarded with making the woman in his arms giggle at the images he presented. Her laughter felt like tremors against his chest and he loved hearing her chuckle. _"Besides as I'm not shaved it will be a surprise to them!"_

_"Neither did I, sir. I didn't have time! _Sam whispered to him, setting off another round of giggles._ "And I'll tell you, the next dress I'll wear will be my wedding dress if I have the chance to get married one day!"_

_"That's too bad, Carter. I wanted to invite you to dinner to forget all about this annoyance and I was secretly hoping to admire your beautiful legs but if they're not shaved…well then not even in a dream!"_

_"If you invite me and I can choose my outfit, we could arrange that, sir."_ Sam had a mischievous grin on her face as she watched for the general's reaction. Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the young woman's lips; her eyes widening in surprise. Her surprise didn't last very long because she put a hand behind his head making the kiss last.

_"Sir?"_ Sam asked when they parted.

_"I'm too tired of keeping you away from me, Carter. I want to be able to touch and hold you! I want to be the one to see you in your next dress…white for that matter, walking up the aisle toward me. Marry me, Sam and it will be the last dress you will be required to put on, I promise!"_

_"Yes, Jack I'd love to marry you! Consider this my resignation, sir."_

_"Gladly, Carter",_ and Jack sealed their promise of happiness with a passionate kiss, one that was happily seen by all members of the gate room below.

**THE END**


End file.
